Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, -1) (-1, 2) (0, -3) (1, -2) (2, -4)$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$
Explanation: Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(1, -2)$.